Por favor, senpai
by Shiga San
Summary: Reto de Itara: "La rebelión de los Ukes" Knb. Fingió salir con él para quitarse de encima a las fans del rubio durante el entrenamiento. Pero después de hacerlo una primera vez, ahora quería darle la vuelta a la situación... y Kasamatsu no estaba dispuesto a morder la almohada... Ni siquiera por Kise. Aunque esa certeza estaba a punto de cambiar.
1. Senpai

Reto de Itara: "La rebelión de los Ukes" Knb

Kise, Kasamatsu.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Por favor, senpai...**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

– Por favoooooorrr... senpaiiiii. – Lamentos infantiles salen de su boca, no para, así todo el maldito día.

Yukio siente que lleva una eternidad escuchándole con la misma canción, sinceramente ya está un poquito harto.

Para empezar, el no era gay. Bastante le costaba fingir que salían juntos para quitarse a las mocosas histéricas que perseguían al rubio y poder entrenar agusto, como para que ahora, ese estúpido guaperas pretendiera llevar el teatro un paso mas allá.

No, de eso nada.

Por muy guapo que fuera no se dejaría hacer, ni por Kise ni por ningún otro tío.

Su trasero era coto vetado, solo de salida, y no había mas que hablar.

Recogió sus cosas del gimnasio, sin mirar la taquilla.

Ni se molestó en contestar a Kise, ¿Para qué?, decirle cualquier cosa solo implicaría seguirle el juego y entonces si que no habría quien le dijera nada.

Por que él no era gay, eso lo tenía claro... que el otro día hicieran "eso" no implicaba que él quisiera hacer algo mas...

No, por supuesto que no.

…...

– Pues tampoco creo que sea para tanto, la verdad. – Moriyama sorbió sonoramente el batido, con la barbilla en la palma y el codo en la mesa. – Este sitio es una mierda, ni una sola chica guapa.

– No estamos hablando de tu culo, si no del mío... y para mí es mucho mas que importante. – El capitán bufó, mosqueado.

– Es que no entiendo a que tanta negación. Cuando tu se la metes a él no parece molestarle... tampoco es que te esté pidiendo que os caséis o algo así... solo quiere echar un polvo ... déjale y pasa a otra cosa. – En sus labios sonaba tan sencillo que casi era un insulto.

– No lo digas como si hubiéramos follado un montón de veces, solo pasó una vez, y ya está... no creo que eso sea para darle la vuelta...

– Pues dile que no, pero deja de esquivarle tan descaradamente; es patético. – Quitó la tapa redonda y lamió la pajita antes de remover la espuma con ella.

– Tu lo ves muy fácil... – Murmuró, bajito.

– Es que lo es. O dejas que te encule, y lo disfrutas, o le dices que no y terminas con toda esta mierda...¡Oh!, señoritas hermosas... – Se peinó el flequillo con los dedos, una sonrisa de lo mas comercial. – Sea como sea, capitán, solo tienes dos caminos... Hasta luego.

…...

Solo en casa soltó la mochila. La ropa del día a la lavadora, o su madre le montaría una buena.

Tenía deberes, por supuesto, pero.. ¿A quien coño le importaban los trabajos de clase?.

Encendió el ordenador. Internet todo lo sabe, todo lo tiene.

Dudas y mas dudas. Miedo, por supuesto, aunque no sabía si al dolor, a que al día siguiente se le notara en la cara, al que dirán... o a que le gustara, sí, eso era lo peor.

Ese estúpido rubiales era de lo mas sexy, para que negarlo.

Pasó de los blogs de respuestas a buscar imágenes de Kise casi sin darse cuenta.

Le había visto miles de veces en los vestuarios, en las duchas, pero nada que se pareciera a lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

Su faceta profesional siempre le había resultado de lo mas tonto. Posturitas, miraditas, y un montón de pasta.

Pero tenía que reconocer, que era guapo... eso si que lo admitía en voz alta ante cualquiera.

Aunque solo a Moriyama le había contado su "encuentro" de unos días atrás.

La verdad, para ser la primera vez que se tiraba a un tío, no había estado del todo mal. Había sido raro, usar todas esas cosas que con las chicas no había necesitado, pero joder, repetiría sin pensárselo... aunque ahora Kise quisiera darle la vuelta.

Volvió a los blogs. Leyó un par de artículos, sobre como prepararse mentalmente, físicamente, dudas frecuentes, ayudas...

Podía probar. Estaba solo en casa, y el baño tenía pestillo.

…...

Después de un rato a solas se sintió de lo mas tonto.

Estaba desnudo, sentado en la banqueta, con la polla en la mano.

Dejó salir el aire, mirando hacia abajo, molesto.

Hacerse pajas era de lo mas corriente para él, casi cada día, era un puto salido, no lo negaba.

Desde la primera vez que descubrió lo bueno de hacerlo, ya ni buscaba excusa para ello.

Aunque también había tenido su temporada de chicas. Adoraba las tetas como el que mas.

Las chicas eran suaves, olían bien... demasiado escandalosas, siempre o casi siempre buscando mas de lo que podía darles.

Todo ese rollo de tener que estar pendiente de lo que les gustaba o querían le tenía hasta la polla.

Ir de compras con ellas, las amiguitas que atacaban en grupo, queriendo saber … sobre todo de Kise.

Ir a su misma clase le había puesto en el centro del huracán, y ciertamente, se había aprovechado de ello cuando le había venido en gana.

¡Que cojones! ¿Tías dispuestas a todo por unas migajas del rubiales? Por él que no quedara.

La verdad es que, con toda la tontería, se había convertido en un estupendo comedor de coños. Eso le gustaba, si, tenía su gracia verlas retorcerse como lombrices...

Y en algún momento en toda esa locura de tías fáciles, Kise apareció. O mas bien le tomó en cuenta.

Se pasaba el día pegándole, no sabía por qué, pero era verle y tener unas ganas locas de darle una patada en los bajos.

Estúpido Kise.

Molesto comprobó que su mano iba a su puta bola, y había empezado a cascársela en algún momento mientras pensaba en él.

¿Cómo podía ponerse cachondo pensando en él, en otro tío?

A la mierda tanto filosofar.

Recordó que había leído algo sobre estimular la próstata... y que esa cosa estaba dentro del trasero, simplemente genial.

Miró alrededor, jabón líquido, tenía que servir, por que no pensaba salir del baño a buscar otra cosa con semejante empalme.

Un buen chorro y un primer intento. Estaba cerrado, de lo mas cerrado.

Vamos Yukio, no puedes ponerte así por una tontería. Mejor de una sola vez. Pero mas jabón, por si acaso.

Soltó un pequeño grito molesto, y se cubrió la boca con la otra mano. Solo faltaba que sus padres hubieran vuelto y le escucharan, sería simplemente genial.

La sensación era rara, nada erótica ni placentera.

Lo único que notaba es que tenía un dedo metido en el culo, nada mas. Ni mas excitación, ni ganas de dejar que el rubio se la metiera.

Lo sacó, para volver a meterlo. Nada.

Quizá si lo movía por dentro... Era suave, y caliente.

Probó con un dedo mas, un poco mas lentamente, despacio. Solo faltaba que con la tontería se hiciera daño.

Giró, hurgó y tironeó desde dentro. Abrió los dedos, los metió mas profundamente, hasta los nudillos. Un pequeño, pequeñísimo jadeo escapó sin previo aviso.

– Qu- que demonios... – Algo había cambiado en el gesto.

Al mover la punta del dedo corazón, arriba, en el centro, lo había encontrado sin pretenderlo.

Un punto justo, ardiente y nuevo, le llenó tanto y tan fuerte que se fué hacia delante hasta casi perder el equilibrio.

La sensación le envolvió, por todas partes, hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

– Joder...

Se había corrido, como nunca... con los dedos dentro, tan dentro como la física de su cuerpo le permitía.

Al retirarlos sintió el abandono como algo doloroso... y lo peor, es que había encontrado su respuesta.

….

Aún con el pelo mojado, en pijama y extrañamente tranquilo, tomó el móvil entre sus dedos, escribió:

" _Está bien, mañana. Vamos a un hotel, paso de ir a tu casa, y en la mía ni lo sueñes. Tu pagas que estoy pelado."_

Ya esta hecho, ahora solo le quedaba esperar la respuesta.

"_Ok"_

Llegó en medio minuto, dos letras, que para Yukio eran un libro de lo mas completo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, fin del primer cap, cortito, conciso y lleno pornosidades mua hahahaha

Espero que os guste, y de nuevo, muchas gracias por la invitación.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	2. Revancha

Reto de Itara: "La rebelión de los Ukes" Knb

Kise, Kasamatsu.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Por favor, senpai...**

**Capítulo dos: Revancha.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como concentrarse en clase.

No podía.

En su mente una y otra vez lo mismo, iba a acostarse con Kise.

Aún quedaban un porrón de horas para que eso sucediera, pero los nervios no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

Solo podía pensar en él y el rubio, follando como monos en un hotel mas o menos normalito.

Imaginaba una docena de situaciones, diferentes, de lo mas eróticas que su mente de adolescente le podían pintar, pasando a cámara lenta mientras el profesor les daba la brasa con temas que no usarían jamás en la vida real.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía verle, a un lado , mordisqueando un lápiz despreocupado.

Para él no debía ser la gran cosa montártelo con un compañero, pero para el moreno era un maldito acontecimiento.

A él no le ponían los tíos, nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguno...pero Kise, joder, el rubio jugaba en otra liga, y él sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento... genial.

Señal de cambio de clase, conversaciones insípidas, aburrimiento extremo.

Bla, bla, bla bla,... profe en clase, repetir el ritual: levantarse, saludar, sentarse... pasar lista...

¿Y ahora que toca?...ciencias...

Solo una vez, ese había sido el trato. Se puso tan pesado que ya no sabía como decirle que no... pero que cojones, le había gustado.

No distaba mucho de las tías que se había tirado hasta ese momento... bueno, eso no era cierto del todo.

Kise era un puto fenómeno desnudo.

Nunca en su vida se habría planteado que mirar el rabo de otro tío le darían ganas de llevárselo a la boca, mordisquearlo, lamer, chupar... Ni siquiera el suyo le entusiasmaba lo suficiente como para dedicarle mas atención de la necesaria.

Vaya mierda.

Por un momento pensó en como sería poder tirarse al rubio sin una promesa de por medio.

Sonaba estupendo, aunque no le pareció que fuese a pasar.

Eran compañeros, amigos, y ahora ¿amantes?... ¡venga ya!

Sería solo esa vez, y ya. Como si la vez anterior no contara para nada Kasamatsu pasó el resto de las horas de clase mirando en el infinito, con la mente puesta en la bragueta del rubio como si no hubiera un mañana para él.

Entrenamiento, sudor, jadeos, carreritas. Imaginando ese paquete encerrado en los pantalones, ese trasero respingón empujando contra sus caderas, entrando tan a adentro como el cuerpo le dejara.

Eso no era de ayuda.

Su mente seguía en las nubes, tanto y tan lejos que el maldito basket solo era un estúpido entretenimiento insípido en sus pensamientos.

Fin del entrenamiento.

Charla del entrenador, ducha y a la calle.

Camina junto al rubio, por inercia, sin preguntar a donde van.

No le importa, solo quiere llegar de una puta vez y terminar con todo.

Pasan de largo el desvío de la zona de hoteles y siguen calle abajo.

Sus ojos hacen la pregunta lógica antes que sus labios; Kise sonríe antes de responderle nada.

– Vamos a mi casa. – Señala el camino de sobra conocido por el moreno. – Si voy contigo a un hotel va a meternos en un lío, pero si te ven entrando a mi casa no será tan raro. Has venido mas veces, nadie sospechará.

Kasamatsu asiente. Acelera el paso, ahora si que quiere llegar.

– Mis padres no vuelven hasta las nueve. – Mira la hora, son la cinco.

La simple idea de pasar cuatro horas follando con él se le hace imposible. No sabe si aguantará una ronda, como para soñar con hacerlo durante tanto tiempo. Su culo no lo soportará, y mañana tendrá que quedarse en casa; a ver que excusa se inventa.

Es curioso que en lo piense es en buscar una excusa y no en lo que le tenía preocupado horas atrás.

Ni siquiera coloca sus zapatos cuando entra, ni su mochila en el suelo le parece un problema.

Sigue los movimientos de Kise por el cuarto. Su habitación le parece desconocida e intimidante y eso que ha estado ahí un millón de veces.

– Quítate la ropa. ¿O quieres hacerlo vestido? – No sabe por qué su voz le suena demasiado profunda, nerviosa.

Las prendas pesan, las quiere fuera del cuerpo ya, aunque no puede dejar de mirarle a él, como sus manos van sacando su propia ropa con prisa.

Aparta las sábanas, y pone una toalla extendida. Busca en el cajón los condones y un tubo que Yukio no quiere saber que es aunque lo intuye.

Por un momento el pensamiento de la cantidad de chicas que han pasado por esa cama le abruma, pero decide centrarse en lo que le ocupa.

– Senpai … – Le guía, sobre el colchón.

Parece mentira que esa palabra le ponga tan cachondo. Si siguen así, cada vez que le llame así se le pondrá dura, y no le supone mucho problema.

Desnudo sobre su cama desvía la mirada. La estantería a un lado le parece de lo mas interesante, aunque sus pensamientos se van a dar una vuelta cuando el rubio decide chupársela sin decirle nada.

Está claro que Kise no va a echarse para atrás, está mas que decidido a montárselo con su senpai, y no por devolverle la pelota por el polvo anterior.

Quizá por los nervios del momento, y por la luz de la tarde iluminando todo, absolutamente todo lo que alcanzaba a la vista, su polla no respondía como debería.

Kise entiende; está asustado.

Es normal, no es lo mismo cuanto es tu culo el que va a ser taladrado, y la primera vez siempre, siempre, es un poco inquietante y curiosa.

El modelo se afana, en alegrarle el trance.

Chupa por todas partes, cabeza y pies. Sus testículos pasan por su boca, y sus dedos vuelan enroscándose en la punta, moviendo arriba y abajo, hasta que le arranca un suspiro.

Es un buen punto de inicio, pero no se acerca a lo quiere.

Quiere que grite, de puro placer como una maldita perra con su polla llenándole el trasero.

Él lo hizo. Kise disfruto cada segundo de ese polvo que compartieron y de un modo egoista, quiere devolverle el favor.

Gatea entre sus piernas abiertas, quiere un beso.

Su lengua se desliza dentro de la boca contraria. Un beso ardiente, que llena sus labios impidiendo cualquier queja. Un dedo dentro de su trasero y ni se ha enterado del movimiento del rubio.

Yukio le sigue, sus besos son demasiado como para seguir cuerdo. Mueve sus caderas, inconsciente, arriba y abajo, se frota, ¡oh, sorpresa!, contra el pene duro y desafiante del rubio.

Es grande, duro, caliente, resbaladizo y suave.

Kise toma su mano y la guía al centro de su deseo. Kasamatsu se sorprende por el tacto. No es la suya, pero está igual de cachondo.

Si no fuera por que su cabeza no piensa en nada mas, descubrir que se le ha puesto tan dura con un par de besos sería para hacerle un diploma y enmarcarlo.

– Date la vuelta, es mejor para ti. – No sabe por que coño asiente a la petición, ni mucho menos por que la simple postura de estar a cuatro patas en la cama ajena le pone mucho mas cachondo de lo que está.

Kise no ha sacado el dedo, al contrario, lo mueve una y otra vez, acompañando el gesto con el cambio de posición para no perder el ritmo.

Desde esa nueva postura se atreve a bajar la cabeza y mirar entre el hueco de sus piernas hacia atrás.

Ve su pene, hinchado y deseoso de contacto, y el de Kise, un poco mas atrás.

Es curioso como pueden ser tan diferentes.

La suya es regordeta, larga hasta la punta, oscura y de color cereza, con una vena sinuosa que cruza hasta perderse en el vello íntimo.

La del rubio es clara, punta sonrosadita, como un caramelo que quiere llevarse a la boca hasta llenarle la garganta.

Piensa en ello mientras Kise batalla con el condón. Gira la cara y le ve, perfectamente en el espejo del armario. Ve su cara seria, concentrada en colocar la goma alrededor.

Sigue sus movimientos, pinzar la punta, deslizar el preservativo por toda la longitud.

¡joder! tiene que morderse el labio para no pedirle que se de prisa.

Kise le mira, de rodillas sobre su cama. Estudia su espalda, sus piernas... ese culo en pompa, ese agujerito tan incitante.

Descarga un chorro, generoso, del bote y mete dos dedos de golpe.

Kasamatsu se tensa, hasta el límite de sus músculos, y se deja caer, solo la mitad del cuerpo hasta que su cara se posa en el colchón y solo su culo queda mas alto que el resto de su cuerpo.

– Yukio... coge aire. – Nota sus manos, separar sus nalgas, la presión de la punta del miembro ajeno en el borde de su ano y una sensación totalmente nueva.

Kise empuja, cortos movimientos. Se muere por embestirlo, pero esa primera entrada tiene que ser lenta, o le cogerá miedo al sexo y no habrá manera de convencerle para repetir en otro momento.

Por qué si... piensa tirárselo muchas mas veces, muchas. Y también quiere hacerlo al revés, repetir esa primera vez entre ellos, aunque fuera tan … bueno, tan rara.

Los cortos empujes dan sus frutos, y aunque Yukio no ha hecho ni un solo movimiento mas allá del tembleque involuntario de su cuerpo, tampoco se ha quejado, eso es buena señal.

Sale un poco, y vuelve a meterla; no hay quejas.

Otro empuje, un jadeo... bien.

Las manos en sus caderas aprietan, manteniéndole en vilo mientras es despacha a gusto. Si consigue que lo disfrute podrá ir un poquito más rápido.

Moverse así está bien, está dentro y le aprieta, pero quiere ir mas rápido, mas fuerte, mas de todo.

Comienza a masturbarle, al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas.

Una y otra vez, Yukio le acoge en su interior con menos fuerza. Va estirándose al ritmo que la tensión inicial es cambiada por un regusto placentero.

Sin darse cuenta va moviéndose en contra del modelo. Sus nalgas chocan con ganas contra sus caderas y lleva su propia mano a la del rubio, marca el ritmo que le resulta mas maravilloso.

Siente el calor en su vientre, en el trasero, por dentro, por fuera, por todo el cuerpo.

Yukio se corre primero, con ganas, tensando el cuerpo hasta dejarlo duro en todos sus músculos.

Chorrea sobre la toalla, ahora entiende por que la ha puesto ahí.

Pero no quiere pensar en ello, y menos cuando Kise ha cogido velocidad y le embiste tan fuerte que está a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Entra tan profundo y tan a lo bestia que las ganas de gritar no le parecen tan descabelladas a estas alturas.

Las manos se cierran en sus caderas, no le deja moverse ni un momento, no mientras se corre dentro de él.

Kasamatsu se deja caer en cuanto Kise afloja la presa de sus dedos.

Rueda de costado, hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

Sudorosos, jadeantes, estallan en risas.

– ¿Te duele?. – roza sus caderas, con la punta de los dedos.

– No, no mucho... – Baja sus ojos, lleva sus dedos al condón, y se lo quita.

Se levanta sobre un codo y busca el paquete; saca otro.

– ¿Repetimos? – Sacude el saquito ante sus ojos, Kise no puede borrar su sonrisa.

– Solo si dejas que te monte. – Se lo quita, y señala al pene del moreno, aún morcillón pero despertando a sus palabras. –...senpai...

Kise se coloca sobre sus caderas, le arrebata el condón, lo sujeta con los dientes.

¡Que sexy!... y que manera de follarle... aún le vibra el cuerpo entero.

Ahora no entiende por que le tenía tanto miedo... ha sido una pasada. Y por supuesto que quiere repetir.

¡Ah, bendita juventud!

Mira el reloj sobre la mesilla, sonríe.

Les quedan un par de horas y mas de media hora, y una caja enterita de condones...

Energía de sobra.

Ya pensará después sobre ellos, o sobre su relación.

Ahora lo único que quiere es tirarse al modelo hasta dejarle sin sentido...

El resto, pues queda para la cancha... o para la cama contraria.

Lo que les pille mas cerca.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fin... por fin.

Gracias por leer y comentar y espero que os haya gustado.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
